Any Regrets?
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "We are about to face what could be our final opponent. Let's tie up loose ends now. If anybody has any regrets, any grievances, or anything that needs to be said, speak now. While you still can." The l'cie close up everything before their fight with Barthandelus. Light x Hope and slight Fang x Vanille inside.


Hello. Got this idea just after beating orphan. If you like this one and also know about FF 13-2, I have a story for that genre called 'Wait For Me'. Read if you like. Well, bye. R&R.

Disclaimer: I disclaim... like a poor boss.

* * *

The six l'cie looked at each other, before hesitantly turning their gazes to the white door in front of them. Despite every single talk of getting back at Barthandelus, every vow that was made not to stop, they were afraid. Afraid of death.

Each stood like a statue in silent contemplation, wondering how to defuse the tension in this situation. Each trying to decide what to say, what to do, without losing it and breaking down themselves. A hesitant voice speaks out, belonging to the first one to reach a somewhat sane conclusion to their thoughts.

"Any regrets?" the voice speaks, and the five others look to the speaker, eyes asking him to elaborate. Sazh spoke up again, voice even somehow, through the inner turmoil. "No matter what you guys think, say, or do while we're here right now, the truth still stands. We are about to face what could be our final opponent. Let's tie up loose ends now. If anybody has any regrets, any grievances, or anything that needs to be said, speak now. While you still can." he finished, his voice heavy with sadness.

Everybody's eyes widened at the truth stated in those words, and the trust that was insinuated. They were the words of someone with family, and the six l'cie had no doubt become one. Everybody looked at each other, waiting for the first person to speak up. Snow came forward and decided to speak first.

"First I'd like to say sorry to you, Light for asking Serah to marry me." Lightning's eyes narrowed at him and her posture said 'what do you mean by that?'. Snow decided to elaborate before he got killed. "I mean, I was going to ask your permission first, but when she told me about the whole l'cie thing, she was so depressed that I decided to ask her early. And also, as my second thing, I would like to say that truthfully, I've been scared this whole time. I've been scared that we were gonna die and that I would never see Serah again, I was afraid I would never have my wedding, or kids, or grow old or anything." He said all of it in one breath to escape Lightning's wrath and started breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

Sazh decided to speak next since he was the one who started it.

"My wife was a Pulse native and a l'cie. We didn't know what her focus was, but she turned to crystal a few years ago while I slept. I have her crystal in my room, waiting for her to wake up." he said. The others were sobered by that statement and a respectful silence befell the room for a few moments. Blushing slightly, Hope spoke.

"Light, come over here please." he said. Snow, Fang, and Sazh snickered while Vanille held in a giggle by covering her mouth and Lightning gave Hope a questioning look. "Please?" he repeating, the look in his eyes forcing Lightning to move in front of him.

"What is it, Hope?" Lightning asked him. Hope didn't respond, instead choosing to put his hands on her shoulders and putting slight force on them to let her know what he wanted. Lightning allowed his hands to push her down so she was face to face with him, their noses mere inches apart.

"Close your eyes, Light." Hope said, having the confidence in his tone that he usually had during his encouragement speeches. Lightning obeyed, once again hearing snickers from Fang, Snow, and Sazh, and a giggle (this time uncovered) from Vanille.

After having her eyes closed for about five seconds, Lightning was about to ask what Hope needed her to close her eyes for when she felt a slight pressure on her lips. She didn't move while she thought about what the pressure could be until she figured it out and opened her eyes.

Hope had just kissed her.

She looked for him, but found that he had already crossed the room and was hiding behind Snow. Hope had a scared look on his face, but his cheeks were still a deep scarlet color. Fang looked like she was going to burst out laughing at what had transpired, Sazh was giving a fatherly smile, and Snow was giving the boy a high five from behind his back.

"Hope, come here." Lightning said in a commanding tone. There was no hint of humor in her voice and she wore a frown. The boy in question walked out from behind Snow obviously scared, but ready to face his punishment. As he stood in front of Lightning, looking down at the floor, Hope thought about what she was going to do to him. She might slap him, or punch him, or any number of other things. Lightning Farron was a person who could make the most macho of men cry with just a glare.

"I'm ready to accept any punishment you deem fit, Lightning." Hope said quietly, still looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Lightning once again crouched down so she would be face to face with hope and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

"Why did you do that Hope?" she asked, her voice was soft, and it had no trace of anger to it, assuring him that it would be okay. The others stayed quiet, watching the show unfold in front of them, which could easily end up happily for both of the people involved, or earn Hope a broken heart. Hope gave a sad smile.

"Sazh said we might die." he said, "I didn't want to die regretting that I never kissed you."

At least he was honest.

"And why did you want to kiss me exactly, Hope?" Lightning's voice was somehow even, betraying any emotion they could detect. Hope's reply was stuttered out hesitantly, with him looking once again at the ground.

"B-Because I've f-fallen in l-love with you L-Light." There. It was said, now all Lightning had to do was respond. Before anybody knew what was happening, she had brought Hope's head up to face her own and pushed her lips to his.

It wasn't exactly a normal sight, but it was sweet nonetheless.

The kiss was kept chaste for now, but a message was passed through it with promises of more when it was possible. The two broke apart when the need for air arose, heavy blushes on both of their faces. Vanille giggled again as Sazh spoke.

"Now normally, I would be completely against this." he said in a fatherly tone, "However, Hope seems to be much more mature than fourteen, and being l'cie there is no promise we'll live, and then we can't just split you after this is over, so I'll make an exception."

Along with the speech, Snow gave a thumbs-up and Fang an approving, if perverted, smile.

Vanille quickly grabbed Fang's hand and dragged the woman down to whisper excitedly in her ear. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Fang frowned and whispered something back. Vanille scowled and they quietly argued for a bit before Fang gave up, Vanille being the one to speak.

"We've been together this whole time." she announced.

"It's not very surprising." Hope said from his place lying on Lightning's lap. "You guys act like a couple anyway. We figured it out a while ago."

Vanille pouted at his words, turning to fang.

"See, we kept it a secret for nothing!" she said. They proceeded to argue for a bit again before deciding just to kiss quickly and make up. Vanille was more strict on PDA (Public Display of Affection) rules than Hope, obviously.

The six sat in silence for another few minutes, digesting all of the information they had just learned.

Lightning sat against one of the walls with her legs straight out in front of her, Hope laying down with his head on her lap. She kept running one hand through his hair while the other rested on his chest, over his heart. They whispered to each other quietly, no doubt talking about what would happen with their relationship. There was a point where they saw Hope make a love-stuck grin and they came to the conclusion that Lightning must have said 'I love you' back to him.

Snow sat in the corner relaying the events that had just happened to Serah's tear and telling her anything else he wanted to say.

Sazh stared at the wall opposite of him, lost in thoughts about his wife and Dajh.

Fang and Vanille were in a similar position to the one Light and Hope were in with Vanille in Hope's position and Fang in Lightning's.

After about ten minutes had passed, Sazh stood up, being the one to lead again.

"I think we need to go now, guys." he said. "We'll survive for the ones we love, right?"

Each l'cie who had that person looked at them and got a final kiss before the battle, Snow closed his hand around Serah's tear, and Sazh whispered the names of his loved ones. The six people who had become like family looked at each other reassuringly one more time before opening the door to face their fate.

* * *

Whew. Done. I think that was pretty good, if having kind of a bad ending. I will try to make another chapter soon with a remake of the aftermath so everybody doesn't end up forever alone for like ten years. Review subscribe whatever. Check out my profile for information on my other stories. PM if you have any requests. Bye!


End file.
